


I got you

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jensen is trying out some new toys, he gets called back urgently to the set. Jared finds a remote and seeks out what it belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got you

**Title:** I got you  
 **Author:** gwendolynd  
 **Genre:** rps  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Jensen/Jared  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 1,683  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
 **Spoilers:** s3  
 **Cross-posted to:**   [](http://bottom-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**bottom_dean**](http://bottom-dean.livejournal.com/)  , [](http://bottom-jensen.livejournal.com/profile)[**bottom_jensen**](http://bottom-jensen.livejournal.com/)  , [](http://dean-sam.livejournal.com/profile)[**dean_sam**](http://dean-sam.livejournal.com/)  , [](http://jsquared-rps.livejournal.com/profile)[**jsquared_rps**](http://jsquared-rps.livejournal.com/)  , [](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/profile)[**notjustroomates**](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/)  , [](http://padacklesrps.livejournal.com/profile)[**padacklesrps**](http://padacklesrps.livejournal.com/)

 

[](http://spn-hardcore.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spn_hardcore**](http://spn-hardcore.livejournal.com/)  prompt by anonymous [here.](%E2%80%9D)

Jensen sometimes wears a vibrating buttplug to get off(it's not a girl thing, he swears!). One day he decides to wear it to work, along with his locked cockring, but he's in such a rush to get out the door that he leaves the remote control and the key to the cockring on the counter.

Jared finds them. He fiddles with the dials and settings and Jensen's left squirming on set because he can't come. It's up to the author whether or not Jared knows what the remote and key are to.

~~~~~~~~

As Jensen hung on the set, suspended from wires, harnesses--bloody and in pieces in Hell--he was having trouble remembering how he’d gotten into this predicament. Here he was, fighting to focus on looking tormented in _pain_ as opposed to pleasure, and acting his role, struggling to keep his breathing controlled and his moans contained. It _really_ wasn’t helping that if he closed his eyes, for even a moment, he could easily place himself on his trailer bed, bound, helpless and ready to beg to get off.

However, no one had put him in this position, no one was telling him he couldn’t get off. Jensen had been the one to experiment with the vibrating butt plug, and Jensen had been the one to combine that with a lockable cockring. As if _that_ hadn’t been genius enough, it had been Jensen who had _forgotten_ the remote and the key in the trailer as he’d been unexpectedly called back to set due to running ahead of schedule.

All had been fine, until something...no—some **one** found the remote and turned it on and the vibrations sprang to life in his ass, making him arc against the wires holding him “in Hell.” The pleasure shooting up into his spine and making him shiver were pulsing on and off with no discernable pattern. It had taken much difficulty to convince himself that no one could hear the quiet buzzing from his ass, and it was even more difficult to pull himself back into his own control so that no one on set caught on. Cracks about how he’d thought Dean would pull on the wires if he was trapped, lies about having an itch he couldn’t scratch on his nose... Anything he could think of. All Jensen wanted was to get this shot done with, get a break, get to his and Jared’s trailer and get the—

Jared.

Jensen hoped it was his imagination—prayed. He swallowed thickly, eyeballing the giant in question who had just walked back on set, approached Misha –new actor to the show for next season sitting in to see how they rolled for when they started shooting in the near future—and held something out to him. Jensen fought to swallow around the lump that formed as he recognized the small, black item in Jared’s palm—now outstretched for Misha to see. Misha, looking just as confused as Jared did (thank God), reached for it, picked it up, and hit the button. Sure enough, Jensen’s eyes fluttered momentarily as the plug hummed inside him, giving his already hard and aching cock more reason to want friction.

\----

It was another hour before shooting wrapped up, he got out of costume, and he had hurried back to the trailer. It had taken Jared ten minutes to give up asking crew members if they knew what Jensen’s remote did, and Jensen had the horrifying notion that Misha knew exactly what it was after handling it. Unless Jensen was so hard and desperate that he was hallucinating, Misha had this twinkle in his eye every time he glanced at Jensen.

Jared had returned in the direction of their trailer twenty minutes prior, and Jensen was now rummaging through anything and everything within reach, desperately trying to find the remote and key he prayed Jared had come back to leave here. Each movement was torment and bliss, making him want to scream from how much he wanted to get off – he hadn’t expected the cockring to work this well for this long. With a loud curse, Jensen scrambled to unbutton his jeans and push them down to his ankles so he could step free of them. At least his boxers gave him room to move without agonizing friction. The sweat beading at his temples was matting his hair to his skin, so with a quick wipe of his sleeve across his forehead, Jensen shed himself of his shirt and collapsed face first on to the bed. The remote or key wasn’t here, but Jensen could take out the plug at least, then he could work on how to unlock this cockring.

At least, that was the plan until Jensen shifted to reach his hips, to remove his boxers. The plan flew out the window when the movement rolled his hips against the bed, and a guttural groan was pulled from his lips. Jensen’s hands fell back to the bed, his boxers only half covering his ass now, and gripped at the sheets by his head, burying his forehead into them as he rocked his body against the bed again.

Jensen rocked his body back, allowing another moan drag itself from his throat as he tightened his abs to slowly drag his hips up and along the covers again. The covers balled in his fists, Jensen turned his head to the side, eyes closed and mouth open to allow his moans to fall free with each thrust against the bed; each thrust that he couldn’t help but imagine was being forced upon him by hands on his hips and his best friend’s naked body draped along his. Watching Jared toting the remote around all day had been a torture he’d never thought he’d experience. Jared was teasing him, making him want—need – to beg for release, except Jared had no clue. He had no idea that each time he pressed that button, that Jensen’s imagination would immediately put Jared draped in a chair, watching Jensen bound and writhing with a heated expression as he controlled the remote.

Jensen’s jaw was trembling, hands continually grasping at a new spot to hold onto in the fervour of his pace, desperate for the release only a small part of his brain understood he wouldn’t get because of the cockring. He started when the plug he’d nearly forgotten about buzzed to life again, a gasp escaping through the moans as his hips bucked sharply on instinct.

Just like before, the fantasy of being held down with weight on top of him took over, and now that he was free to react without the entire crew standing around, Jensen allowed the one word he’d been desperate to moan all day to come tumbling from his lips. “Jared...”

Losing himself in the fantasy, Jensen groaned, flexing his hands against the bed as the sensation of hands tightening against his wrists, but he couldn’t help the beginning of tears that threatened to fall from the frustration of not getting off.

“I got you Jen.” A whisper right at Jensen’s ear before a sharp nip at his shoulder helped clear some of the euphoric haze—enough that Jensen realized that it wasn’t a fantasy of being held down, of a body draped over him. It wasn’t a fantasy that his best friend had total control over him.

Just as the realization hit, Jensen found himself being flipped onto his back, and there was Jared, kneeling at his waist, man handling Jensen’s legs so that they were up over his shoulder. “Jared...?” Jensen mumbled, blinking and trying to focus, trying to register the fact that Jared was grasping at the hem of his half on – half off boxers and pulling them off. “Wha...what are you d—“

In a quick movement, Jared had swiped Jensen’s boxers clear of his ankles, and while Jensen had closed his eyes in attempts to wake from this obvious dream, Jared let out a huff of a laugh. “Guess I know what this was for now...”

Jensen’s eyes opened again, and much to his horror – relief?—Jared was holding the key up above him from his long fingers. An attempt to ask for Jared to politely let him have the key somehow ended up as a distorted groan and undignified thrust into the air as Jared shifted and wedged his knee right up against Jensen’s ass, against the plug. The pressure had Jensen scrambling to find a place to put his hands, only finding a place to clutch to when Jared leaned down and bit again at the spot he’d nipped before.

Even though Jensen was sure he’d heard the click of the cockring being unlocked, the pressure didn’t leave, and when Jared spoke again, his voice was breathier, less controlled, despite the same words. “I got you...”

The heat of Jared’s body so close to his, the _smell_ of Jared being so close was more than enough for Jensen. He bucked his hips up to find the friction of Jared’s stomach, and the difference between that and the bed had the string of moans falling from his lips again. The feel of surprisingly cool lips on his neck, the pulses of vibrations that were made torture with Jared’s knee pushing against the plug and the realization that it was Jared’s _hand_ holding his cock and keeping him from coming—Jensen was sure he was about to black out.

“Scream for me,” Jared’s words tickled his ear, and suddenly the pressure from his hand was gone, and quickly gliding over his hip and around to grab the plug to thrust it in and out of Jensen’s ass. Jensen’s eyes snapped open, rolling back into his head as he clung to Jared’s arms as tight as he could manage, but even that attempt to hold onto reality failed as he arced off the bed, climax slamming into him. He blacked out.

\---

When Jensen stirred again a minute later, he found himself laying on Jared’s lap, encircled in arms and their light sofa blanket. “Fuck.”

“I think you need to recover a bit first,” Jared laughed. “You didn’t scream, but I must be pretty amazing if you blacked out _and_ cried as you came.”

A flash of panic crossed Jensen’s face as he quickly wiped at his face with one hand to find that he indeed did have tears drying on his face. He quickly pushed the panic aside shot a glare up at Jared. “Mock all you want. We’ll see how you deal with it.”

Jared’s eyes widened and the color drained from his face. He was quiet after that. 


End file.
